cupidschocolatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tang Xuan
Tang Xuan is a very athletic tomboy who is into various kinds of sports in Cupid's Chocolates. Background Tang Xuan is the president of the school's athletic club where she enjoys the respect of her club member but feared by the boys for her ruthless spartan training. She is a man hater who would go hard on her male members until the day she ate the cake that she received from Haoyi and the second girl to approach him. Appearance Tang Xuan is basically a simple girl who sports a long pony tail. In the anime she is always seen wearing blue shorts, blue jersey, and white sneakers in school, but outside of school and unbeknownst to her club members she would shed her outfit for a red maid outfit when attending a cosplay gathering. In the web manga she wears the school's standard uniform which is compose of a white shirt and plaint skirt. Personality Tang Xuan basically a self proclaimed feminist who would not hesitate to protect girls from the boys. On the intellectual level she is basically average, but on the athletic level she a top tier athlete who is very much into all kinds of sports as mentioned in the web manga. She did eat the cake that Haoyi gave her and developed feelings for him basically putting up an act where she makes it look like that they have broke up and that they see each other in secret. She has a short temper and is a big tomboy, usually seen wearing a sports bra and shorts. Though she puts up a tough act, she actually has a feminine side where she enjoys dressing up in anime cosplay clothes to which she does in secret. In other words, she is a tsundere. She tends to get embarassed regarding her feelings for Haoyi, refusing to admit them openly and when angered at him or his interactions with other women, tends to hit him. Out of the harem, she tends to still have the least trust in Haoyi, tending to believe the bad rumors of him and being the least likely to hear his side of the story and accusing him of things he didn't do, showing a harsh side possibly fueled by her "feminism" and distrust towards men. Despite this, she does still care for his well being and shows stronger feelings for him as the series progresses. She also demonstrates low self confidence in herself due to her lack of femininity. In chapter 67, Tang Xuan is slightly a pervert shown when she came to visit Haoyi during his recovery in his home enjoying the smell of his scent in the air. Skills Sports Tang Xuan is great at all sports as she's in the top league and known as champion. Fitness Tang Xuan enjoys working out getting her body in to shape and building up her strength. Kung-Fu Tang Xuan seems to be good at Kung-Fu when she defended some girls who were bullied by the boys. Cooking Tang Xuan cooks well shown when she made soup for Haoyi during his recovery. 00c6.jpg|Sports Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 3.21.38 PM.png|Fitness Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 3.24.13 PM.png|Kung-Fu Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 3.26.56 PM.png|Soup Weapon Water Hose In Episode 4, Tang Xuan temporary used a water hose to spray the boys in her club after they made a bet with her proving that boys were stronger than girls but lost to her and as punishment, she made them do 1000 push ups. The water hose was soon taken away from her by Jiang Haoyi and Tang Xuan walked away in defeat. Screenshot 2018-06-18 at 4.47.49 PM.png|Water Hose Screenshot 2018-06-18 at 4.48.10 PM.png|Water Hose 2 Screenshot 2018-06-18 at 4.48.28 PM.png|Water Hose 3 Screenshot 2018-06-18 at 4.55.11 PM.png|Water Hose 4 Screenshot 2018-06-18 at 4.44.02 PM.png|Water Hose 5 Screenshot 2018-06-18 at 4.56.44 PM.png|Water Hose 6 Screenshot 2018-06-18 at 4.44.58 PM.png|Water Hose 7 Screenshot 2018-06-18 at 4.59.29 PM.png|Water Hose 8 Relationships Love Interest Jiang Haoyi "Being able to freely let me wear a maid outfit to cosplay in front of all my friends... was this your motive all along..... granted that you will have to be wrongly accused by all the girls and labelled as a pervert.... all this to help me...? Thank you... Haoyi...." '' Tang Xuan met Haoyi when she was under the chocolate's spell being his girlfriend which soon led to a brake up. She later became shock when he saw her at the Anime Expo revealing her true nature but helped her win the contest. Tang Xuan believes that Haoyi is a pervert much to her misunderstanding. After her wish was granted, she has feelings for Haoyi but keeps them in secret. Love Rivals Xia Zitong Tang Xuan seems to have a good friendship with Zitong especially when her and Haoyi help Tang Xuan win the Anime Expo. She also seems to care about Zitong's well being when she tried to rescue her during the group camping trip. She does show little signs of jealousy on how Zitong gets along well with Haoyi. Lin Yuan Tang Xuan seems to be a rival of Lin Yuan for Haoyi's affections but being good friends with her. Ouyang Xueli ''"Jiang Haoyi's childhood sweetheart is also a hentai". Tang Xuan really gets annoyed on how Xueli believes that Haoyi is hers. Tang Xuan also shows a sign of fear of Xueli trying to kill her for her affections on Haoyi. She gets disgusted by Xueli believing that she's a pervert like Haoyi on how Xueli comments about Tang Xuan's big breasts and body figure. Enemy Female Cosplay Candidate I Unaware to Tang Xuan, Female Candidate I was her rival in winning the Anime Expo. When she lost to Tang Xuan and being locked up in the female locker room, Female Candidate I become her enemy and she swore to have revenge on her though it never happen. Gallery Tang Xuan.jpg|Tang Xuan Anime Design TangXuan.png|Tang Xuan In The Web Manga CCONAP1.png|Tang Xuan In The Anime Screenshot 2018-04-29 at 7.59.42 PM.png|Tang Xuan and Haoyi 1a5903418b16951d75c1e53dda6cbbc9.jpg|Tang Xuan In Her Cosplay Costume 1 z332016 Tang Xuan.jpg|Tang Xuan In Her Cosplay Costume 2 Cupid's Chocolates (1).jpg Screenshot 2018-05-22 at 3.44.19 PM.png Ddd.jpg xuan-tang-118927.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 3.04.01 PM.png Cdac5c986c589a4990290bcac0d9c79c--chocolates-pinterest.jpg Screenshot 2018-04-12 at 4.48.56 PM (1).png Maxresdefault.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-20 at 3.21.13 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-23 at 6.41.48 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-10 at 10.30.23 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 9.05.44 AM.png Screenshot 2018-05-24 at 7.11.57 PM (3).png Screenshot 2018-05-28 at 5.41.04 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-02 at 9.43.30 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-12 at 4.10.33 PM (3).png Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 9.57.15 PM.png Trivia *Tang Xuan is most likely known as the second most beautiful girl after Zitong. *Tang Xuan ranked 4th or 5th place in the Popularity Contest with low votes. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters